


Jaylen and the Girl on the Horse

by LtShwa



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Blaseball Season 11, F/F, Horses, Light Angst, San Francisco Lovers (Blaseball Team)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtShwa/pseuds/LtShwa
Summary: Jaylen starts her first season with the San Francisco Lovers, and meets someone on her new team that interests her, a girl who rides a horse everywhere she goes.
Relationships: Jaylen Hotdogfingers/Percival Wheeler
Kudos: 6





	Jaylen and the Girl on the Horse

**Day 5, Season 11:**

Jaylen was sitting in the Away team locker room at the George Foreman stadium, charging her exo-suit on the only 240-volt outlet that this stadium seemed to have. It just so happened to be behind the washer and dryer, with the dryer plugged into it just moments before.

She was having a pretty boring afternoon, and was sure she was going to have a pretty boring time once the game started as well. She was only there to “observe and absorb the team vibes,” by order of Parker, who had been trying her hardest to get Jaylen to put some roots down. It wouldn’t work of course, but Jaylen didn’t have the heart to say no.

Across the locker room from where Jaylen was lounging atop the washer and dryer, there came a sound of hooves on linoleum. As she looked up, she saw the head of a horse walk through the double doors into the locker room, followed by a person ducking underneath the door frame. They wore what looked like armor over most of their body, the silver plate metal attached to a bubblegum pink Lovers hoodie and a pair of baggy light-wash jeans.

Jaylen guessed she was staring a little too much, since just before they disappeared behind a row of lockers, the person on the horse turned their head toward Jaylen and gave her a sly smile. For some reason Jaylen had a sudden urge to blush.

Once the horse rider was out of sight, Jaylen caught the eye of Parker and motioned for her to come over.

Parker hopped up onto the washing machine at Jaylen’s feet. “What’s up?” she said, smiling brightly at her teammate.

“That person on the horse,” Jaylen said. “Who were they?”

“Oh you you mean Percival? She’s today’s pitcher,” Parker said. A mischievous look crept onto her face. “Oh, did someone on the team manage to charm you Jaylen?”

Jaylen laughed, but a little too soon and a little too awkwardly. Parker just kept staring at her with that same look on her face until Jaylen had to look away, her cheeks starting to burn.

“Whatever,” Jaylen said, yanking the charging cord out of the wall and jumping down. “Let’s go watch some blaseball.”

The Sun 2 was hot today, its dumb baby face looking punchable as ever.

As the game started, Jaylen's mind was full of questions. She hasn’t seen this woman at any of the practices or even at any of the games up until now, did she think she was too good for practice? Thinking about it, she hadn’t seen her on the bus from San Francisco, had she ridden that horse all the way here? Also, aren’t horses banned from blaseball? The woman was only a few feet away now, sitting side saddle on her horse even as it had lain down. She wanted to say something but couldn’t open her mouth.

It wasn’t long before their first at-bat was over, and Jaylen watched as Percival’s horse stood up from where it was laying, Percival rising up with it. The horse trotted to the center mound and took up position with Percival still on its back, and she caught the ball from the catcher, still on the horse. It looked like she was going to try and pitch like this, a rather unusual stance, but similar to the mech-style a lot of pitchers were starting to use, she guessed.

As Connor Haley, star hitter for the Dallas Steaks, walked out to the first hole (/ home plate), Percival had that same sly smile on her face. She held the blaseball up over her head triumphantly, and without warning the horse reared up onto its back legs, majestically kicking its front hooves in the air. She sat perfectly in place on the back of the horse, and carefully pulled her arm back into a pitching motion. Jaylen could see a powerful glint in her eye...

Suddenly, that glint disappeared, as the horse reared up a little too high, and Percival found herself losing her balance. She helicoptered her arms around frantically, trying to find that balance again, but it didn't work. Her armor made a loud “Clunk!” as she fell off the horse backwards into the soft sand of the pitching mound, the horse still rearing up majestically in front of her. The blaseball slowly rolled away from her hand.

The dugout fell silent for a moment, until a loud bellowing laugh echoed out from inside. Jaylen was doubled over in laughter, her eyes clouded with tears of joy. She couldn’t stop laughing even after the rest of the team ran over to help Percival to her feet, it getting to a point where her voice started to break up and be tinged with static. She started to take some deep breaths after that, calming the laughing fit until it resided, and she was left wheezing on the bench.

The “pitch” was counted as a ball, as it had left the pitcher’s hand and did not go through the batter's box. Percival was fine once she dusted herself off, but she kept looking back at Jaylen with a somewhat pained look. Parker kept side-eyeing her like they were going to have a talk about that after the game, which didn’t help the growing embarrassment she was feeling.

The rest of the inning went fast, with Conner Haley managing to get a single but no one scoring. As the rest of team came back to the dugout, Parker shot Jaylen a look that screamed “be nice” and walked over to talk to the batters about strategy or some other important business, leaving Jaylen and Percival the only two pitchers on that side of the dugout.

Percival was looking away from her, petting her horse's mane while it settled onto the floor of the dugout. Jaylen scooted over on the bench to get closer to her, and faked a small cough to get Percival’s attention. She looked quizzically at Jaylen, then quickly averted her eyes.

“Hey, sorry about all the laughing,” Jaylen said. “I didn't mean to upset you or anything.”

“It is fine,” Percival said. “There is nothing wrong with some merriment in our days” Her smile seemed a little hesitant as she spoke.

They stared forward for a moment, letting something go unsaid.

“Hey um, if it’d make it up to you,” Jaylen said, breaking the silence, “We could get drinks or something tonight. You know, if you wanted to.”

Percival stared at her dumbfounded for a moment, then that sly smile returned to her face. “I accept your offer of a date, Jaylen Hotdogfingers!” she said loudly.

Before she could even process what Percival just said, the two were surrounded by the rest of the team, Jaylen finding herself in a big bear hug given by Parker. “I knew you were a real Lover after all Jaylen!” she said. “Welcome to the polycule!”

**Night 5, Season 11:**

They ended up going to one of the many Texas Roadhouse steakhouses in Dallas that night. The entire team insisted on bringing Jaylen to the restaurant, dropping her off in the bus and all gathering around the windows to see her off. It was one of the most awkward team experiences she had ever had, and no matter how many times she insisted it wasn't a date, they just kept nodding knowingly and smiling at each other when they thought she wasn't looking.

Even though she knew it wasn't really a date, she couldn't help but feel a little bit of nervous excitement for the night, and this only continued as she waited outside the Texas Roadhouse for Percival to arrive. She took a second to control her breathing, she could feel her hands shaking and flickering.

A few seconds later she heard the sound of hooves echoing through the streets, and she saw a distant Percival waving excitedly on her horse, and she felt her body relax, just a little.

The two of them got seats at the bar. Surprisingly Percival had left her horse outside, choosing to walk inside herself. It was probably for the best, as the door was pretty small and Jaylen wasn't sure if they would have fit inside.

“So why do you ride that horse everywhere?” Jaylen said, once the two of them were settled.

“Oh, you mean Wife? She is a mobility aide.” Percival said. “I do not walk very well, so she is gracious enough to carry me most places. There are times where it is a hassle, but I would not give her up for anything.”

“Are you really allowed to have her at games? I’m certain it's in the rules that horses aren’t allowed anywhere near blaseball stadiums.”

She gave a hearty laugh. “Darling, it is all about knowing the right people, and knowing how to duel them for what you want.” she said, twisting in her seat to face Jaylen. “Now enough about me. I want to know more about star-player Jayden Hotdogfingers and about why exactly she asked me out on a date today.”

“It’s not a date”

“Oh well, if you say so. So how are you liking San Francisco and the Lovers so far? We may not be a playoffs team but we certainly have heart!” Percival said, chuckling at her own joke.

“The Lovers are fine,” Jaylen said, leaning back in her chair. “I dunno, I don’t stay with most teams long, so I guess I don’t really think about that stuff very much. It’s better not to get attached to locations, to people.”

“Then why are we here?”

“I guess I just wanted to show I’m sorry? I made a pretty big fool out of you, and I don’t like debts...” she said, the sentence trailing off. She gripped the lip of the bar as hard as her hotdog fingers allowed.

Jaylen felt a hand lightly lay on her shoulder. She looked over to see Percival with her elbow on the table, staring into Jaylen’s eyes. “You do not owe me anything darling,” Percival said. “It was my fault... let us just say that I was trying to show off a little for someone.

“But if you are really interested in paying off that so-called debt, why do you not see if this bar has any high quality mead for sale!”

Jaylen smiled and gestured for the bartender. She doubted they had mead, but why not.

10 tankards of mead later and they both stumbled out into the parking lot, Jaylen’s arm was draped over Percival’s shoulder, and she was trying to keep her stable.

“Usually I am the one who has trouble walking you know,” Percival said. “I did not know you were such a lightweight Jaylen Hotdogfingers.”

“It’s the mead’s fault,” Jaylen said, as the two of them lowered themselves down to the curb to rest. “That stuffs like a thousand years old, there’s no way it’s supposed to have all that alcohol in it...”

“I think it might be time that we get you back to the hotel,” Percival said, starting to rise to her feet.

“Wait, not yet,” Jaylen said, her voice tense and pleading as she lightly grabbed Percival’s wrist and guided her back down to the curb. “I wasn’t exactly truthful before, when I said I don't think about this stuff. I think about it a lot. I really like the Lovers and you’ve all been so kind to me, but I don’t have a place here. I don't get to have a place here. I don't deserve it and even if I found a place in this team it wouldn't matter, I’m doubt I’ll be staying around for long.

“I know I shouldn’t be saying all this but I needed you to know why I can’t get attached, why this can’t be a date and why I’m not supposed to tell you I like you.” Jaylen didn't know when she had started crying, but she was trying her best to wipe her tears. “But I’m going to anyways since I’m drunk and I’m sad and you’re _really_ cute.”

Percival smiled softly at her and put her arm around her shoulder. “I like you too Jaylen Hotdogfingers, but it is getting late and we need to return to the hotel,” she said, pulling Jaylen to her feet. “Come on, I’ll give you a ride home on Wife.”

Percival got onto the horse first, and pulled Jaylen up onto the saddle behind her. Jaylen clung on tight to Percival, partly to stay on the horse but also because she could feel herself flickering, and didn't want to get pulled away from this moment. She rested her face into Percival’s shoulder, feeling her tears soak into the fabric of the hoodie. The gentle rhythm of the horse’s gallop nearly put her to sleep as Percival took them to the hotel.

Percival gave Wife to the valet to bring to the stables, while Jaylen stared up at the night sky, only stopping when Percival took her hand and brought her inside. She didn’t let go until they were in the elevator, but Jaylen wished it had lasted longer.

They made their way to Jaylen’s room, and Percival came inside to make sure she made it into bed ok and didn’t collapse on the floor.

Jaylen grabbed Percival’s arm suddenly, pulling her close. “Stay,” she said. “Please.”

“Under more favorable circumstances Jaylen Hotdogfingers, I would love to spend the night with you, but you are drunk, and I would never take advantage of a friend's intoxicated state like that.” Percival said, carefully stroking Jaylen’s arm. “If you need me for reasons relating to your safety, I can request a cot be brought to the room, and I will sleep on that.”

When she went to reply, all that came out was that night’s dinner.

**Morning 6, Season 11:**

Jaylen awoke that morning with a splitting headache and a feeling of total shame. It’s hard to be sober. It means you have to do what you think is right.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock at her door, which was revealed to be Percival, holding a large plate of food. Before Jaylen had time to say anything, Percival pushed herself past and walked into the room, putting the food down on a nearby table.

“It appears you have overslept and missed the continental breakfast this morning. Do not worry though, as I have brought you a fine selection from the buffet!” Percival said, a broad smile on her face.

Jaylen couldn’t look her in the eyes. “You shouldn’t have brought me anything. I’m not hungry,” she said. It was a lie. “I’m sorry but you just need to go. I have a lot to do to get ready for the game today.”

“I... if you say so Jaylen Hotdogfingers,” Percival said. “I will be taking my leave.”

Jaylen didn’t watch her leave, she didn’t want to see what she had done.

When she heard the door latch, she sunk to the floor, leaning back to rest on the side of the bed. The flickering started before the tears did. She had to wrap her arms around her chest to keep in place.

**Day 6, Season 11:**

Percival didn’t show up to the game, but that didn’t stop Jaylen from staring into the dugout for most of the game. She was getting irritable too, snapping at Parker when she started giving some constructive criticism about pitching.

It wasn’t supposed to hurt this much, especially not with someone she had just met yesterday.

She didn’t want to be there, and it was affecting her pitching. Her head was just so full of regrets and what ifs, that it was all she could do just to get the ball into the batter's box. The Steaks figured this out pretty early into the game, hitting home run after home run, while Parker tried to cheer her on from the sidelines.

Everyone could tell something was up, and they gave her a wide berth when she was in the dugout, except for Parker, who sat by her side and attempted a few pep talks. “There’s always next inning!” and “Why don’t we try some breathing exercises?” and other things like that.

She didn’t say anything in return, just sat there with her arms resting on her thighs, looking out onto the blaseball pitch, lost in thought.

“Jaylen, I don’t want to pry, but did something happen between you and Percy? Did your date go badly or something like that?” Parker said, cautiously choosing her words.

“The date was fine. One of the best dates I’ve ever been on!” Jaylen said, letting out a sigh. “It doesn’t matter though, cause I ended it.”

“Are you really ok with that?”

“Sometimes it’s better to end things before someone gets hurt.”

They sat in silence for a moment, until the last out was thrown and it was time for her to get back on the mound. She got up silently and started to make her way to the field.

“Jaylen,” Parker said. “You should know that us Lovers don’t give up on people that easily.”

Yeah, right.


End file.
